


Aphrodite

by dormant_volcano



Category: aphrodite - Fandom
Genre: Multi, 南以颜喻 - Freeform, 姚颜四起 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormant_volcano/pseuds/dormant_volcano
Summary: “他就是Aphrodite，是爱情，美丽与性欲的象征。”





	Aphrodite

“就穿一次，就一次。”

“滚，两个憨批。”

“就这一次，就一次。”

安静意味着默许。

他还是太心软。

雪白的纱裙带着不可侵犯的神圣，绑带设计带着古希腊的神秘与吸引力，他太过消瘦——消瘦的没有一丝违和感，清窄圆润的肩头像是经过千百次雕琢的大理石，腰肢是不需要鲸骨束腰的纤细。小麦色皮肤昭示着无与伦比的生命张力，胸口的黑色花朵隐隐约约——那是众神之神的恩赐。

“张颜齐，你穿这个好合适哦”

“闭上你的嘴。”

不用他多说，他们也不会只是说骚话调戏他，信徒的嘴巴是为了奉献给他们的主神亲吻和敬意，姚琛趴伏在他胸口，隔着薄薄一层纱裙舔舐他的乳头，布料足够细腻轻薄，这种隔靴搔痒的玩弄更是增加了张颜齐的羞耻感——就像女性被搁着一层内裤舔吻花核，此刻乳头似乎成了他浑身上下最敏感的一点，只需再轻轻用牙齿厮磨，或是被略长的指甲抠挖，他的后边儿就能情动的流出水儿来。

就如同每一位主神都是怀着普渡众生的使命，他的美好不能让一人独占。周震南掀起他的裙摆钻了进去，张口含住他已经半勃起的性器。粗长柱身上的每一根青筋都被细细舔弄，湿热口腔完全包裹住敏感的龟头，作祟般的用舌尖去挑逗马眼，不时的深喉更是带去极致快感。张颜齐感觉自己已经到了爆发的边缘，忍着情动开口，

“别含咯，射你一脸。”

身下的人并不会管这些，神祗赐予的甘露并不是每个人都有机会享受，突然的深喉配上口腔的深吸，张颜齐只觉得眼前白光一闪，不自觉的向上挺身试图逃脱情欲的控制更是又把自己往姚琛怀里送了一步。在上下双重刺激下享受了美妙高潮的人身子像一张紧绷的弓，在腥咸的液体全数注入周震南的口腔中终于卸了力瘫在床上平复呼吸。

人们对神明的信奉究其根本是希望神明满足自身的欲望，就像现在，他们给予他们的女神最虔诚的口舌侍奉，必定要从他身上获得满足与快乐。第一炮向来属于姚琛——毕竟更虔诚的人总是会获得一些优待，这是神明对他的温柔的回馈。两根纤长手指裹满草莓味的润滑液，小心翼翼地探入那泛着水光儿的，因情动而一翕一张的小口，不管被进入多少次，这里永远像处子一样紧致，小心翼翼地进行着早已熟稔的开疆破土的工作，指尖儿熟练地找上那一点转圈剐蹭，满意的听到眼前人一声猫叫似的呻吟。见人适应了才换了三根手指缓缓抽插，眼见人性器又有抬头的苗头，姚琛抽出手指，换了自己的性器长驱直入。半湿的纱裙像一层欲盖弥彰的遮羞布，下面就是粗大的性器与贪吃的小穴，不需要什么九浅一深的技巧，原始而简单的大开大合的操干最能表达自己的爱欲。躺在床上的张颜齐爽的没边，手指紧紧攥住身下的床单，却又被周震南一根一根轻柔的掰开，“你也得照顾照顾我吧!”，他带着张颜齐的双手，隔着一层布料撸动自己的性器，为接下来自己的主场短暂热身。

张颜齐觉得自己的肠肉一定已经被磨红了，不然他怎么会这么爽。姚琛打桩机一样的抽插激活了他肠道内的每一个敏感点，被快感冲击的支离破碎的呻吟断断续续的从唇型姣好的嘴巴中溢出，性器也到了喷发的边缘，一旁的周震南坏心的伸手去捏那早就被玩儿的红肿的乳头，突然的刺激让张颜齐一下精关失守，迎来了今夜的第二次高潮。因射精而缩紧的肠壁紧紧包裹住姚琛的性器，一个大力挺入后痛痛快快地射在张颜齐体内。张颜齐只觉得一股温热的暖流搔刮着自己敏感的肠壁，这样的折磨让他忍不住想逃离，却又被周震南按着肩膀按回了姚琛的性器上。

“别跑啊，还有一个人呢!”姚琛识趣地退出张颜齐的身体与周震南交换位置，已经被使用过一次的小穴又热又潮，被操的微微红肿的穴口散发着一种如高温中的水蜜桃一般的烂熟的甜美。早已坚挺的性器直接送进小穴，他向来不算是个性格温柔的人，在床笫之欢这件事上也不愿破例。凶狠的操干直接让身下的人泛着白眼，流着口涎被动承受着过于激烈的情欲。已经吃过一次的姚琛用还带着他淫液的手指在他身上流连，主神身体的每一处都是天赐的宝物，修长的脖颈，秀气的锁骨，丰腴结实的胸脯和敏感至极的腰窝，作祟的手在人身上流连，对深陷情欲中的人无异于是雪上加霜。已经射过两次的性器再次颤颤巍巍的抬头，却再也吐不出什么东西，只是在后穴再一次被浇灌的时候可怜地吐出一点儿淡黄色的液体。

经历了一场激烈性爱的张颜齐已经接近昏迷，小麦色皮肤上到处是青青紫紫的吻痕和指印，原本优雅得体的白纱裙被挂满了各种淫液湿答答地贴在皮肤上，配上迷离的表情与嫣红的唇，透露出一种淫靡又性感的美。床上的野狼又变回了温柔虔诚的信徒，他们轻柔的亲吻他的唇，抱着他去清洗。

他就是Aphrodite，是爱情，美丽与性欲的完美象征，吸引着他的信徒用亲吻和精液去供奉。


End file.
